is there someone waiting for you
by Kindred01
Summary: The dwarfs are telling stories of their past lovers and Bilbo doesn't want to tell about his Bilbo/ Thorin


Night had fallen rather quickly, and it was cold to the bone. The dwarfs set up the fires quickly and got hot food made and all were sat around with a hot bowl in their hands eating including Bilbo, he was listening to them recount stories of their love life, some of the stories were funny others were heart breaking. So when it was Bofur turned around to Bilbo and said "So Master Baggins tell us any nice young Lasses back home?" he asked, Bilbo looked up from his empty bowl

"No no none back home." He smiled

"Why not a cute being like you should be up to the neck in them?" Kili said with a smile, the Hobbit chuckled

"I fine that the female Hobbits are not very nice being to be around, don't get me wrong there have been a few in the past but all turned out the same."

"What happen?" Thorin asked Bilbo looked at him cross the camp fire.

He gave a tight smile and put his bowl down, he looked back up and Thorin and shook his head "I rather not... thanks all the same." He said

"Nooo come on Bilbo tell us?" Fili said elbowing him in the side

"NO!" he said it was quick and short "I can't… it was a bad time for me and it's still too painful to talk about, let just say I will never marry any Hobbit women." He said, Thorin watched the Halfling and frowned seeing the pain of old memories filled his head.

When all most of the dwarfs lay a sleep, Thorin got up and moved over to the Hobbit "Bilbo are you a wake?" The Halfling turned over and looked up at Thorin

"What's wrong?" He asked standing up rubbing his eyes cutely

"Nothing's wrong, I just wish to speak to you." He whispered, trying not to wake the others. He led Bilbo away from the safety of the fire, which made Bilbo nervous about what the dwarf king got planned for him

"Thorin what is it that you want to talk about?" Bilbo asked as they stop, the glow from the fire could still be seen, he shivered a little at the cold nip in the air, Thorin notices the shiver and took his coat off and place the fur coat over Bilbo's shoulders

"I cannot have you dying from the cold. He said with a grin

"Thorin…"

"Shhhh, be quiet and let me speak." He whispered, Bilbo nodded and looking at him "You say you don't want to speak about your past which is okay, but you can't hold yourself away from falling in love." Bilbo frowned

"It's not that." He said

"Then what is it?"

"I prefer the company of males rather than Females, but the other Hobbit don't take to kindly to change, it's just easier to be alone." He said sadly, Thorin smiled softly and pulled the Hobbit close to him and held to his chest, Bilbo's eyes widen "T…Thorin what are you doing?" Bilbo gasp as he looked up into the Dwarf kings eyes

"Bilbo Bilbo I am glad you say you prefer men."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want you." He said, Bilbo blushes and look up at him and kisses him on the lips.

Thorin then pushed Bilbo up against a rock and the kiss become heated as he rocks his hips into Bilbo's hip getting a wonderful moan out of the Hobbit; the dark hair king moved his mouth down Bilbo's neck and sucked on the kiss on the pale skin "Thorin!" Bilbo moans as rocked his own hips to meet Thorin's own movements "N…Need more!" The Hobbit moaned, Thorin grinned as he pulled the smaller being's breeches off in one quick movement and had lifted the Hobbit up and pushed in to him, Bilbo gasp and bite down on his lips, he didn't want the others to hear him. Thorin held onto his Hobbit and drove him hip into him making him moan and cry out; he wanted Bilbo to scream his name and to cry out as he fucked him so he moved faster and harder into him. Bilbo nails dug into Thorin's shoulder, the fur coat he was wearing slipped to his elbows and hung there

"Bilbo you feel so good." Thorin moaned in the Hobbit's ear "Want to keep fucking you and never stop." He said as he moved his hand to Bilbo's cock and started stroking him as he bit down on the Halfling's neck. Thorin didn't slowly down his speed and kept going until the Hobbit cried out Thorin's name as he came all over Thorin's hand.

Both shivered as their orgasm still rattled their bodies, Bilbo started to feel really tried and his eyes lids felt heavy, when Thorin pulled out of Bilbo he winced when he saw the trail of cum and blood running down his legs "Bilbo are you okay?" he asked "Did I hurt you?" The smaller being shook his head

"No." He croaked his voice horsed, he gave the dwarf king a glowing tried smile "I love you." He whispered, as he let Thorin clean him up and pull his breeches up,

"You're going to be sore in the morning, I'm sorry about that, come on let me carry you back to your bed." Thorin pulled the fur coat on him more and picked him up

"Ummm my bed is with you." He whispered as he fell asleep in his arm.


End file.
